


Out of Luck

by Morningbed1234



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 19:38:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5140064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morningbed1234/pseuds/Morningbed1234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Get your hands of my (fake) boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of Luck

It was a Saturday night when the blonde was walking home from his late night shift at Papell BBQ.  
The blonde lad had decided to take the shortcut through the alley, unaware of the creeps that were following him into the alleyway. As the blonde was walking through the alley he was thinking of all sorts of things,

what he was going to make for dinner, he had to go to the store to get his dog Chomp some more of his "special dog food." 

When all the sudden he was slapped on the bum, very hard. "What's a hottie like you doing out here alone?" the creep said reeking of alcohol and cigarettes and slurring his words together. 

The blonde lad was scared when he noticed that these two men were indeed very drunk and hitting on him. "Please don't, don't touch me." The blonde said shakily not to loud, but loud enough for a certain curly lad passing by the alley to hear what the blonde had said. 

Harry looked down the alley and noticed a small blonde boy struggling between two men, the two creeps touching the blond and quickly rushed over. The action scaring blondie even more. 

Oh god there's three of them I'm going to die. 

Harry could have recognized the fear in those gorgeous blue eyes from a mile away. Very beautiful blue eyes Harry thinks. 

Thinking fast Harry gave the blonde a look. It was a look that meant just go with it. Walking up closer to the blonde and the two creeps Harry prepared himself for what was about to come. Taking a deep breath. 

"Get your fucking hands off my fucking boyfriend." Harry screamed grabbing the creep off of the blonde and throwing him to the side. Harry stood in front of the blond protectively and looked at the two creeps staring them down. 

"Get the fuck out of here now, and don't ever touch him again." Harry said in a demanding voice. Putting his arm around the blonde and pulling him into his body. 

The two creeps looked at the "couple" and turned around to leave, to drunk enough to care. When Harry noticed the guys round the corner he glanced at the lad once more then turned to leave too. 

"Wait" he heard a shaky voice say. Turning around he glanced at the blonde. "T-thanks I don't know what I would have done." The blond finished. Harry smiled at him. "I wasn't going to let a pretty boy like you get raped." 

"Well thanks for helping me. I'm Niall Horan" the blonde or now known as Niall stuck his hand out for Harry to shake. Harry stuck his hand out to shake Nialls hand. "I'm Harry Styles" Harry replied getting ready to walk away again. 

"So are you going to ask me out." Niall said looking at Harry. "What?" Harry turned to Niall. Niall was a pretty lad. "You saved me from getting raped and possibly killed so you must like me and you pretended to be my boyfriend so your obviously gay, or bi or maybe just open to anything, so are you going to ask me out?" Niall said looking at Harry raising an eyebrow. 

"What if I want you to ask me out." Harry told Niall smirking. "Then where out of luck." Niall said smirking back. "But I will give you my number and you can call me if you change your mind about asking me out."

"Bye Harry" Niall said kissing Harry on the cheek right by his mouth. Niall winked "I hope you call." And with that he walked away. 

 

It's been two weeks since Niall was almost raped. Two week since he had seen Harry Styles. Two weeks since he gave his number to Harry. Two weeks and still no phone call. 

Harry had been hanging out with one of his best friend Alex. She was going through his phone when she came across a name she didn't recognize. Niall Horan. "Hey Harry, who's Niall Horan?" She asked turning her head to face her best friend. 

Harry glanced at her then turned his face back towards the TV. "Just some hot guy I met in the alley on my way home from your house two weeks ago." Harry said not wanting to explain it all to her at the moment. "You met a hot guy in the alley two weeks ago and are now just telling me about this?" She questioned Harry 

Harry turned away from the TV sighing lightly. "It wasn't that big of a deal, I met him we had a little conversation that's all." Harry told her smiling a little. "Did you call him?" She questioned raising an eyebrow. "No," Harry said now looking away. "And I'm not going to." 

"Yes you are. Your going to right now." She demanded pressing the call button and pressing the phone to his ear. Harry panicked and shook his head shoving the phone back at her which she shoved right back at him. Sighing he held the phone to his ear and listened to it ring. After a couple of rings there was a voice on the other side. "Ello! Who is speaking?" And unfamiliar voice questioned. "Uh this is Harry Styles. Um who is this?" Harry asked. 

"Mate that's not how it goes. Shouldn't you know who your calling!" The strange boy exclaimed. "Is this Niall Horan's phone?" "Yes it is, I'm Louis, Nialls sleeping right now but if you want to leave a message I would be happy to tell Niall for you." Louis responded. "Uh just tell him I wanted to see how he was doing. Um yeah okay bye." "Wait I need your-" 

Harry hung up the phone before Louis could finish his sentence. He turns back to Alex, "He has a boyfriend." Harry said looking past Alex and at his cat on the other side of the room. Zayn. He was a pretty cool cat or Harry would tell everybody that. His cat Zayn was two different colors almost like a skunk except he was black with one gold stripe down the middle. Zayn was great at listening to Harry and a great cuddle buddy but that's not the point. The point is that he needed a distraction to keep himself from feeling bummed out about Niall havering a boyfriend, and looking at Zayn helped him a lot. He motioned Zayn over and the cat got up and crawled into his lap. 

"How do you know he has a boyfriend?"Alex was quick to question. "He answered the phone. He said Niall was sleeping and that he would give him the message when he wakes. Therefor there dating." Harry said with a duh tone. Laughing Alex turned to him "You do know they could be friends I mean how many times have I answered the phone for you before while you were sleeping? Many times Harry." Harry ignored what she said and turned back to the TV and started to pet Zayn. 

Three days later when Harry was in the middle of a movie with Zayn his phone started ringing. Zayn purred loudly not enjoying the noise at all. Sighing Harry got up to get his phone of the counter. 

"Hello" Harry said picking it up. "Uh is this Harry?" Niall's sweet voice filled the air. "Yeah that's me" Harry said calmly. "Hey Harry I was wondering if you would like to go on like a uh date with me?." Niall asked. Harry smiled to himself pleased that he wouldn't have to ask Niall out after all but then frowned. "Don't you have a boyfriend Lowis?" Harry questioned Niall. "Louis and no he's just my friend... But what do you say about that date.?" "I would love to go on a date with you Niall. I'll text you my address and you can come pick me up." Harry said then hung up the phone. 

They planned to go out to dinner and just get to know each other Niall was coming around to pick Harry up at 5. 

When Niall arrived to Harry's house. Harry invited him to introduce him to Zayn. Niall meeting Zayn was very important to Harry because if Zayn didn't like Niall or Niall didn't like Zayn there was no way they could date. Harry had nothing to worry about though because they both loved one another immediately. Harry grabbed his coat and said bye to Zayn grabbed Niall's hand and pulled him out of the house.

 

In the car Niall let Harry pick the music almost immediately they started singing along. Turns out they had almost the same taste in music the only difference is Niall likes bands more than Harry does. 

When they got to the restaurant Niall opened the door for Harry. They were just sitting down when Harry suggested that they play a round of twenty questions. 

Niall asked a question first. "What's you full name?" "Harold Edward Styles."Harry answered than asked the same question. "Niall James Horan." Harry than asked another question. "How many siblings do you have Niall?" Looking at Harry. " I have a brother 'is name is Greg he's married got a baby Theo. " Harry smiled at Niall "what about you Harry?" "I've got an older sister her names Gemma." And that's how the night went the two lads playing twenty questions to learn more about one another. 

The two planned to have a second date. The second date was much more simple than the first the two just decided to have a movie night at Harry's. Niall told Harry he wanted to cook him some food. When Niall got to Harry's they say down on the couch and turned on a movie. They ended up not paying attention to the movie at all and made out for a bit. 

For there one month anniversary they stayed at Harry's house on the couch because Harry had come down with the flue. They ended up cuddling and watching Netflix. Niall ended up getting sick after but it was worth it because it was still the best anniversary ever. 

After one year together they went on there first vacation together. They went to Brazil and had such a great time. They got to see so many things that neither one of them had ever seen before and it was a crazy experience for them to share it together. 

After two years together they finally had sex. It was awkward it was the first time either of them had sex because they were both firm believers of abstinence until your married. Yet they had it together. They were going to get married and they new it. They loved each other and nothing could change that. 

After three years Harry got a tattoo. It wasn't anything to flashy. It was a H N Z on his hip it was the symbol of his little family him, Niall and Zayn. They also decided it was time to officially move in together. 

After four years Niall thought that it was appropriate to get Harry a promise ring because he wanted to spend the rest of his like with Harry and he knew it. So he went out and bought Harry a promise ring. He scared the shit out of Harry when he got on one knee Niall noticing his panic he quickly told Niall about the promise ring. Harry quickly accepted the promise ring and slid it onto his finger giving Niall and hard passionate kiss. 

After five years Niall was let go at work because they needed to make some cuts. They were trying to support themselves around Harry's job and it just wasn't working. There were to many bills that needed to be paid student loans that they had taken out. Niall needed to get a job and fast. Finally Niall got a job and it may not have been one he loved but it paid the bills well enough so he he to stay. 

 

After six years Niall got down on one knee and proposed. And who was going to deny Niall. 

After seven years they got married. They went to Brazil for there honeymoon and found out it was very easy to adopt in Brazil. 

After eight years they adopted Aiden. He was an amazing child listened and loved the idea of two dads. He was perfect for them. Harry added an A to his H N Z. 

After nine years Zayn died. Harry cried for hours, Niall cried too. Zayn was there since the start of there relationship. He was an old cat but he was the best and he will be dearly missed. 

After ten years Niall opened up his own restaurant with Harry's help of course. It was called "Your Styles" cheesy but cute. They had a lot of customers which brought in a lot of money. 

After eleven years together Harry hadn't been feeling to well so they went in to the doctor they found out that Harry had cancer. Stage 4 there wasn't any way to help him. Harry didn't want to take any treatment 

After twelve years Niall and Aiden where picking up flowers at Tesco which they proceeded to bring them to Harry's grave and shared all the stories he could think of about his Harry with his son. 

After twenty years Niall joined they had a lot of catching up to take care of.


End file.
